pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (Cartoons of the New York City Style)
Cartoons of the New York City's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Proud Heart Cat's Mother (The Care Bears Family) *Bill - Proud Heart Cat's Father (The Care Bears Family) *Newborn Riley - Newborn Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Riley - Baby Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation) *Joy - Princess Silia Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Sadness - Millie Burtonburger (Kid Vs. Kat) *Disgust - Bonnie Tyler *Anger - Tenderheart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - Pleakley (Lilo and Stitch) *Bing Bong - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jill's Joy - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jill's Sadness - Betty DeVille (Rugrats) *Jill's Disgust - Lois Griffin (Family Guy) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) *Bill's Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Bill's Anger - Umlatt (Animaniacs) *Bill's Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Meg - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Baby Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation) *Dream Director - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Rainbow Unicorn - Cassie (Dragon Tales) *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Avengers) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Bruce Banner (Avengers) *Jangles' Joy - Yasaguretchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Sadness - Flavio Hippo (Animaniacs) *Jangles' Disgust - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Mime (Animaniacs) *Jordan - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Joy - Debatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - The Do-Do Bird (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Fear - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Malina Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Princess Nilam Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Princess Bloomina Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Anger - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Cool Girl's Fear - Susie Carmichael (Rugrats) *Teacher - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Edna Krabappel (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Teacher's Fear - Clarabelle Cow (Disney) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Marita Hippo (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Tina Turner *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Tina Charles *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Megatchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (Mr. Men) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Burt Burtonburger (Kid Vs. Kat) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Chip and Dale (Disney) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Itchy and Scratchy (The Simpsons) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph the Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (Cartoons of the New York City Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Cartoons of the New York City Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Cartoons of the New York City Style) - Princess Silia Spacebot Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Cartoons of the New York City Style) - Millie Burtonburger We Should Cry *Inside Out (Cartoons of the New York City Style) - Bonnie Tyler Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Cartoons of the New York City Style) - Tenderheart Bear My Bad *Inside Out (Cartoons of the New York City Style) - Pleakley Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Cartoons of the New York City Style): Proud Heart Cat's First Date? *Inside Out (Cartoons of the New York City Style) - Transcripts Category:Cartoons of the New York City Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG